


Cold

by perfectcosima



Series: Dead Dog Marathon [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead Dog Fic #4 ft. Lola Perry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

She’s still, cold.

LaF hasn’t left her side. They keep a tight grip on her hand, pushing back her hair. Whispering soft sentences kept between the two of them, the dead girl, and the one who loved her.

When is the right time to pull them away? To shield the body with a sheet, take LaF home.

Nobody has an answer.

The battle is over, has been over, low casualties, only one.

Yet for LaF, it’s the highest. Their everything is gone.

* * *

 

They have to pull them from the body, and LaF starts to wail, thrashing against Carmilla’s tight grasp.

It’s wordless, primal, broken.

* * *

 

The laughter, the animation, the strength.

It’s gone.

They’re drained, empty.

The mess that is Silas distracts the administration from the real problem.

When do you give up? Realize that LaF might never return to class, never leave their room.

Nobody has an answer.

* * *

 

Laura gets the door to open more than anyone else, slipping food through the crack, keeping her friend alive, sustained.

Everyone thought that their parents would come get them.

Everyone thought they had parents.

* * *

 

They leave the room, walk the halls, walk down the path to the town, see the familiar faces of the curly haired people that look so much like the one they all lost.

They collapse on the grave.

When is the right time to pull them away?

The burial is over, has been over, honoring the casualty, the only one.

LaF is there, but their everything is gone.

Nobody can pull them away, not even Carmilla.

They’re still, cold.

Crying.

 


End file.
